


Rumors

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: Between the middle of year 10 to the end of year 12, the Bremin Four's classmates have been sure that the four boys are dating each other





	Rumors

When four teenage boys from a small town disappear without a trace, it tends to get people thinking. Were they kidnapped? Eaten alive by wild animals? Was it a stupid prank gone wrong? Or did they just runaway? Of course, with these four boys in question going to the local high school, rumors are made and spread around the school yard, some being completely bullshit and some being a _bit_ more believable.

At first, the rumor about these boys running away together seemed… _a bit far-fetched_ , seeing as two of the boys, Andy Lau and Felix Ferne, had been regular targets of bullying by one of the other boys, Jake Riles. Sam Conte, on the other hand, while never one to bully, was good friends with Jake before they disappeared. It also didn’t make sense since the school excursion to the Bremin Forest, where they went missing, had assigned groups. That was until one of their classmates stated that the day before the excursion, she saw Felix on Mr. Bates computer while his best friend, Ellen O’Donnell, was distracting their science teacher. The student thought nothing of it at the time, seeing as it was very common for Felix and Ellen to try almost _anything_ to be together on excursions or work together on assignments and with the four boys being grouped together the next day, it seemed as though Mr. Bates had caught onto what had happened and changed the groups again.

After a long two weeks, the group of teenagers, now dubbed ‘The Bremin Four’ had returned home. The rumor of them running away together had been barely spoken of, seeming unlikely due to them being found and coming back. But, with these four suddenly hanging out together constantly and several peers hearing Sam’s girlfriend, Mia G, say “My boyfriend seems to have a man crush on _your_ boyfriend” to Ellen at the welcome home party Sam’s brother, Vince Conte, had organized, it was pretty easy for that certain rumor to get passed around once again.

Rumors spread like wildfire around the school when Andy Lau disappeared again, especially with Jake, Felix and Sam being the last ones to see him, chasing after him when he ran off during the party. What if Andy didn’t want to come back? What if he never wanted to go in the first place but the other boys made him? It _definitely_ did not help that Jake was obviously an emotional wreck from a mile away, Felix would just say that intense things had happened when asked about the situation and Sam had been apparently telling his family and girlfriend that he went to an alternative universe where he was never born. It was no surprise when classmates found out his mum was making him go see the school counselor. But after a while Andy had once again returned home and ‘The Bremin Four’ were seen together around the town and at school constantly, sometimes accompanied by Felix’s little brother, Oscar Ferne, and Ellen. And on rare occasion, Andy’s sister, Viv Lau and Mia who was now Sam’s ex-girlfriend.

Through-out the rest of their year 10 and even during their year 11, the four boys were often seen sneaking off together, usually to the woodwork room. It was a little… _strange_ , at first but no one really questioned it and after a while, it just became normal. They were probably just sneaking off for some alone time without their parents or teachers around to make sure that they were okay and didn’t have PTSD or something.

However, things seemed _different_ between the four boys when they got to year 12. They were hardly ever seen together, off doing their own thing. Jake and Sam both seemed to revert back to the people they were before they disappeared, Andy was hardly at school and Felix looked like he was being held together by a thread. Then a rumor of a break-up went through-out the school. Most, if not everyone, thought that Jake, Sam and Andy had decided to break-up and dumped Felix and Felix, probably trying to make himself feel better, was convincing himself that it was a mutual thing. Honestly, it kinda bummed out the rest of their year level. They were all really hoping to see the boys make it to graduation together.

A few weeks later, after the town of Bremin kind of… _broke down_ into chaos for an afternoon, they boys seem closer than ever before. Once again, they were constantly spotted together and snuck off to the woodwork room every once and a while.

Now, the boys had never actually _heard_ about the rumors. With them basically being in their own world together, none of them really picked up on the gossip floating around school. It wasn’t until graduation that they had been told about their classmates’ thoughts.

“You… You thought that we were dating each other?” Jake was confused. “Yeah. Everyone does.” Mike Parker replied. “Hang on… Excuse me, everyone… _HEY!_ ” Each and every one of the class of 2015 looked up. “So… apparently you lot thought that Sam, Felix, Andy and I have been dating each other? Where on earth did you get _that_ idea?” Sam, Andy and Felix looked around. What the fuck was Jake on about? The rest of their now graduated year level started to murmur to one another. “Wait… you guys _aren’t_ together?” A classmate asked. “No… w-we’re not.” Felix said walking though the crowd of teens, Sam and Andy following him in suite. “ _Seriously?_ We all thought you guys had been dating each other since year 10.” Trent Long stated. “Yeah. When Andy came back, you guys were inseparable.” Dylan added. “And we thought you guys had broken up earlier this year!” Another classmate yelled

The four boys looked at one another. Broken up? Well, yeah, _technically_ but it was completely different to how everyone else saw it. “Well, we’re not, alright?” Jake just kinda wanted it to be some bizarre-o nightmare. He didn’t need the entirety of Bremin figuring out his feelings for the other three. He guessed that he was bit late on that one.

“Actually, I kinda wanted to ask you guys something.” Sam said nervously. “Guess Mikey-boy here stole my thunder… but I was wondering if you three would want to go to formal with me? … not _just_ as mates.” Andy looked at Sam and then up at Felix and Jake, it was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way, but he couldn’t know for sure what the other two were thinking.

“DO IT” A classmate yelled. “YEAH!” Another followed in suite. Soon their whole year level was in on it. “ _JUST SAY YES, YOU FUCKING MORONS!_ ” Ellen shouted from the back of the room. Felix decided to act on his feelings with the _not so_ subtle encouragement from his best friend. “I’m in. Andy?” Andy nodded. “Yeah, me too. Jake?” The three boys turned to Jake, who was looking at the floor. “You guys know that I’m no good with this emotional shit.” Taking a deep breath, Jake looked up. “Yeah… I’ll go.” And their graduating class was pretty ecstatic, some even getting photos and videos of the moment and putting them online. Which, once again, was met with the response of “Wait… THEY _WEREN’T_ DATING?!?”


End file.
